False Memories
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Oneshot: After DC's 'The Nurse's Office'... Bastion is still 'blinded by light'. But can an old friend show him the way back to reality? BastionOC... DON'T KILL ME!


Disclaimer: I do not own YGO GX or Phoebe Charmaine, only this oneshot. Takes place in Season 2, after Divine Child's oneshot 'The Nurse's Office'. I'm writing a quick little oneshot that popped in my head. WARNING: OWN CREATION!

**False Memories**

Bastion Misawa stood at the edge of the Domino Boardwalk and thought of one word.

_Phoebe._

He had left her when he joined the Society of Light. Thinking it was a way to prove himself.

_But she's moved on. I knew she had fallen in love with Hassleberry. I couldn't be the one she needed. He was and still is. Now, I'm not sure what to do with my life. All I can do is live on these false memories and prove myself in this world. I don't need anyone._

But he was wrong. He did need someone. But not just anyone. He needed someone like Phoebe. Bastion saw a movement out of the corner of his dark eyes and saw someone he hadn't seen in a long time.

_Aelita? It can't be... she moved with her twin sister to America. She moved away to be with her older adopted brother, Duke. She had just applied for Duel Academy... and now she's back? I can't believe it... I won't believe it. I don't need these false memories any longer. These aren't _my_ memories... not anymore._

"Bastion?" a girl called out in an american accent, her face breaking out into a grin as she ran over to him and glomped him. "It's been so long! What's with the white attire?"

The fair skinned girl with wide dark jade green eyes smirked as Bastion suddenly grinned. Her dark brown hair was cut so that it was a shoulder length styled version of the lead singer's of Evanescene, Amy Lee. She was wearing a knee length white cotton sundress with a grape colored sash and jelly sandals. She looked more sophisticated than she had two years ago.

"Aelita?! When did you, Atilea, and Duke get back?! How's Dungeon Dice Monsters comin' along?! And how are you?!" Bastion cried in excitement, acting like his old self.

Aelita Devlin laughed, "Nice to see you too, Misawa. Atilea, Duke, and I got back to Domino yesterday. DDM is on a roll again. And I'm perfectly fine. But what about you? And, if I must repeat myself, what's with the white attire?"

"Aelita..." Bastion faces the ocean, remembering her carefree attitude and how it used to make him happy to hear her voice. He spoke in a hollow voice, "I'm not fine... I'm confused."

Aelita blinks her dark jade green eyes, staring at the english raven haired boy's face. She stands a few feet away from him, her hand resting at her side, next to his. She was tempted to take it, but she restrained herself. She stared out into the dark waters also.

"I joined the Society of Light. To prove myself... but now I'm confused." Bastion continued. "These memories that aren't mine keep on going through my thoughts. They're of happy people and friends. They're of old friends who used to be called something more secretly. These aren't my memories, Aelita... not anymore."

"False memories?"

Aelita had heard of the Society and loathed it. Why would her old friend join something like that? Aelita continued to avoid catching Bastion's eye as they continued to look into the icy waters.

"How's Phoebe?" Aelita asked when Bastion didn't respond.

"We broke up." Bastion said shortly.

Aelita frowned, "Why?"

"I didn't want to drag her down with me... like I did everyone else."

"Bastion?"

"Yes?"

"Are we still friends?"

"What?"

Bastion turned to look at the girl he had known for most of his life. She was still staring out at the endless ocean and she refused to look anywhere else.

"If we're still friends, then you'll listen to me without getting angry."

Bastion felt a jolt go up his spine as the dark bruenette faced him, her eyes darker than ever.

"Aelita?" Bastion blinked his dark eyes as she spoke again.

"What do you see in this 'light'?"

Bastion answered after a brief moment of silence, "I see nothing. Just my blindness."

"Exactly." Aelita's voice changed to cold and scary. "You'll only destroy yourself if you continue to deprive the darkness."

"Aelita..." he whispered.

"What?" she snapped, facing him.

"I..."

_Can I bring you back? Can I save you? Can I finally let my fantasy become reality?_

Aelita stared into Bastion's face before she slowly wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him so tightly, it was as if she was hanging on for life itself. That if she let go, she would be plunged into the evils of the Society. Bastion jumped at the sudden embrace and he felt water sinking in through his shirt.

_Wait... this isn't water... it's Aelita's tears... why is she crying?_

Bastion finally felt Aelita look up and he stared at her tearstained face.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"What for?" Bastion whispered back, wiping her tears away gently. "This isn't your fault."

"Bastion..." Aelita turned pink. "I have to confess something."

"Okay, what?" Bastion asked.

"Remember when you told me you were dating Phoebe?" Bastion nodded. "And I said I was happy for you? That was half the truth... I... I was really angry as well. I felt jealous and I even put a hole in the side of my clubhouse from where I kicked it. Atilea tried calming me down, put I ended up hurting her feelings because of my anger..."

Bastion felt his face grow warm, "Why would you get jealous of me dating somebody?"

Aelita shuffled her feet, still in Bastion's arms.

"Because I loved you." she grumbled.

_WHAT?!_

Bastion was now tongue-tied. He gulped a couple of times and began to feel really nervous. He had only gotten tongue-tied around Phoebe... so why was he suddenly feeling that way toward Aelita Devlin?

"And I still do..." Aelita finally whispered.

_WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!_

_WHAT DID SHE JUST SAY?!_

Bastion finally found his voice, "Aelita... I don't think... I... uh... oh boy."

Aelita smiled shyly before she quickly shifted her gaze to her feet. Bastion suddenly felt like his normal self again completly. Aelita had broken his bonds to the Society. She had brought him back to his senses, by finally revealing her feelings. Aelita's nerves had worsened as she waited hopelessly for a reply, unfortunatly feeling like she was going to throw up any moment if Bastion wouldn't ever say something.

"Aelita..." Bastion tilted her chin and she blushed even more. "You saved me..."

"W-What?" Aelita choked out.

"I'm not blinded anymore. I'm free from the Society!" Bastion hugged her and Aelita weakly smiled.

He released her and turned to leave.

"Hey! Misawa!"

Bastion turned back around. Aelita had her hands on her hips and was glaring.

"You're forgetting somethin'."

"Oh..." Bastion reddened.

"That's okay, you'll still get it."

Aelita smirked, before she quickly kissed him on the cheek before turning to leave herself.

Bastion quickly reacted by grabbing her arm and forcing her to turn around, "Hey! Wait!"

"What is it?" she asked, blinking in puzzlement.

"I loved you too..." Bastion finally admitted. "And... and I still do."

_WHAT?! OH MY GOSH! NOW THIS IS REALLY CONFUSING!_

"Will you be my girlfriend?" whispered Bastion.

_This isn't happening... this isn't happening... Duke and Atilea are gonna freak! Phoebe Charmaine's Ex-Boyfriend?! My friend since God knows when?! Asking me to be HIS girlfriend?! This is Bastion Misawa! Duelist and Child Prodigy! This has to be a dream, I mean, Bastion and I have been friends for almost forever! My imagination must be wondering again... I can't be standing here, alone, with Bastion. I'm going to wake up and realize this is all a false memory. Just like Bastion was thinking..._

"Ow." winced Aelita.

_Oh-kay then... it isn't a dream... now he's lookin' at me funny._

"Why'd you just pinch yourself?" Bastion raised an eyebrow at the sweatdropping girl.

"No reason." Aelita quickly muttered under her breath.

Bastion shuffled his feet, rubbing the back of his neck, "I still need an answer, you know..."

"Oh... um..." Aelita smiled softly. "Yes. I'll be your girlfriend."

Bastion broke out into a grin, so did Aelita. He gently took her hand with his.

"First things first." Aelita laughed, she eyed Bastion's white clothes. "We're getting to get you back in your normal clothes. Green, black, and yellow."

Bastion sweatdropped, "Same old Aelita..."

"Same old Bastion." Aelita countered, grinning.

They walked down the boardwalk, hand in hand.

**The End**

A/N: Okay, I felt really bad for Bastion in Best of Both Worlds and I Got Nerve, cause he had no body. But in my stories, Viola Conner was in it, but I wanted to do a new oneshot with an OC based off my cousin, Atilea. (Which spells 'Aelita' if you read it backwards. She's a huge Code: Lyoko nut and so am I. So Disclaimer: I don't own the name Aelita...) So, like I said, this is after 'The Nurse's Office' by Divine Child, my beta. Please R&R! But No Flamez puh-leeze! Thanks for Reading! NOW CLICK THE PURPLE BUTTON!

Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever


End file.
